Al borde del muro
by ShieldSummers
Summary: ¿Por qué los dos decidieron entrar en la Policía Militar? ¿Por qué Jean nunca admitió lo que sentía por Marco? A veces solo cuando estamos al borde tomamos decisiones [JeanMarco]


_¡Hola! Quería compartir esta pequeña historia sobre la pareja JeanMarco. He intentado hacer el mejor de los trabajos con la personalidad de cada uno, espero que no haya quedado demasiado OC._

_Cualquier comentario, duda o crítica constructiva será bien recibida._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p>Jean se encontraba en la academia de cadetes, parado delante de una puerta. Llevaba así un buen rato y la gente que pasaba por el corredor se le quedaba mirando de forma rara. No era para menos. El rubio tenía cara de concentración total, sus cejas fruncidas casi hasta el punto de tocarse. Dudaba entre si llamar a la puerta o no. No quería molestar a la persona que había allí dentro, pero demonios, tampoco podía aguantar más sin saber de ella. De modo que se armó de valor y tocó dos veces. No obtuvo respuesta. Un poco preocupado volvió a tocar, más por educación que por otra cosa. Si por él fuera habría echado abajo la puerta al no obtener respuesta la primera vez, pero debía contenerse. No quería hacer mucho ruido para no molestar. Como esa vez tampoco respondió nadie, decidió girar el pomo de la puerta. Por suerte el pestillo no estaba echado y Jean pudo abrir lo suficiente como para echar un vistazo dentro de la estancia.<p>

-¿Marco?

La habitación estaba en semi oscuridad, tan solo algunos rallos de sol se colaban por la ventana con las persianas bajadas. El uniforme de cadete reposaba perfectamente doblado encima de una silla. Y tumbado encima de la cama se encontraba Marco, dormido.

Jean suspiró con alivio y se acercó hasta el moreno, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama. Contempló durante un rato a Marco y alzó una mano para retirar el corto flequillo de su frente, para comprobar con alivio que no había rastro de fiebre. Se fijó en que tenía un corte en esa zona, no muy profundo, pero aun así aquello bastó para preocupar al rubio.

Era su culpa que ahora estuviera en ese estado, así que lo único que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado.

Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana. Los reclutas del Escuadrón 104 se encontraban haciendo prácticas junto al Muro Rose. Aún no tenían mucha experiencia, apenas hacia un año que habían comenzado su entrenamiento. Sin embargo el tiempo apremiaba. Los titanes se movían a su antojo por el distrito de Trost y toda la ayuda que pudiera obtenerse era poca. Hacían falta más soldados para mantener a raya a esos seres, soldados que atendieran a la población o simplemente soldados que patrullaran por los perímetros del muro y estuvieran atentos a para dar el aviso en caso de que se produjera un nuevo ataque. De modo que cuanto antes preparan para el combate a los cadetes, mejor.

La práctica de ese día consistiría en moverse con el equipo tridimensional por el borde del muro, consiguiendo llegar al otro extremo en el menor tiempo posible. No era tarea fácil, muchos de los reclutas aún no sabían manejar bien el equipo de maniobras.

Aquella práctica tenía nerviosos a los nuevos reclutas ¡Ellos aún no estaban preparados para eso! Jean, junto con el resto de cadetes que se encontraban formando junto al muro, puso mala cara y gruñó.

-Venga ya ¿Nos van a hacer que saltemos por los bordes del muro?

-¡Estoy deseando empezar!-La voz de Eren sonó con entusiasmo.

-A lo largo del recorrido os encontrareis con algunos obstáculos que os impedirán pasar.-Les explicó Pixis.- Postes, cuerdas…Tendréis que ir esquivándolos.

-Es como una carrera de obstáculos…-Murmuró Connie.-De repente parece como si hubiera vuelto al colegio.

-¡Señor!-Sasha Brauss levantó la mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un panecillo.- ¿Y qué pasa si perdemos el equilibrio y caemos al otro lado del muro?

- Dos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento irán con vosotros para más seguridad. No hay ningún peligro.-Aseguró el viejo comandante.-Tomaos vuestro tiempo para hacer el recorrido y pensad bien en vuestros movimientos.

De modo que allí se encontraban ahora, sobre el Muro Rose esperando que Pixis diera la señal para comenzar a correr. Jean miró a los lados del muro. Por un lado se veían las calles repletas de gente, observándoles con curiosidad. Al otro lado, en Trost, todo estaba desierto. Bueno, si caían al otro lado al menos no habría titanes que les estuvieran esperando para devorarles.

El rubio terminó de ajustar su equipo tridimensional junto con Marco. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos, pero mientras que el moreno no se molestaba en ocultar su nerviosismo y se retorcía las manos mientras miraba por el borde del muro, el rubio sonreía con aires de suficiencia.

-Lograré ser más rápido que Jaeger ¡Quiero ver la cara de idiota que se le queda cuando le adelante!

-Recuerda que lo importante no es llegar el primero, sino llegar de una pieza.-Dijo Marco, recordando lo que les había dicho Pixis.

-Sí, si, eso también. Pero será mucho más divertido si además de llegar consigo hacerlo por delante de ese idiota.

El chico de pecas sonrió, y dio distraídamente un golpecito en el propulsor que llevaba colgado en la cintura.

-¿No te preocupa que haya un titán rondando cerca del muro esperando a que caigamos?

Jean miró en dirección a Trost y negó.

-Para nada ¿Tú crees que de verdad hay posibilidad de que nos caigamos? Hay postes para enganchar los garfios del equipo y además los del Escuadrón de Reconocimiento nos van a seguir. Que haya un par de obstáculos no es problema alguno, son fáciles de esquivar.

-Aun así ten cuidado.-Marco rodó los ojos con una divertida sonrisa.- Eres capaz de acercarte demasiado al borde con tal de impresionar a Ackerman.

-¿Q-Qué dices?.-Jean se sonrojó de golpe y frunció el ceño.- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

-¡Hey!-Marco movió nerviosamente las manos, tratando de disculparse.- ¡Era solo una broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio!

-¡Guárdate las bromas!

-Nunca te había visto tan molesto por algo así.- Marco suspiró.-Perdona, no sabía que te molestara tanto.

Jean cerró la boca y se cruzó de brazos, aún con cara de mal humor. El comentario en si no le había molestado. Lo que de verdad le molestaba era quien lo había dicho.

Porque si, le molestaba que Marco hablara de cosas así. Sus sentimientos por él eran…fuertes, por evitar decir palabras más cursis. Por eso le molestaba que el pecoso pensara que él estaba interesado en otra persona. Los sentimientos de Jean a veces eran tan obvios que había recibido algunas burlas por parte de Sasha y Connie, quienes le animaron a que se confesara, pero él simplemente les dio un puñetazo y los mandó callar.

Sin embargo, ahora no era momento de pensar en eso. No cuando tocaba patearse el Muro Rose entero ayudados por el equipo tridimensional. Jean se colocó al lado de Marco y sonrió.

-Venga, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Marco sonrió, feliz de que el otro se encontrara nuevamente de buen humor.

-¡Cuando terminemos podemos ir a comer algo! Creo que cerca de aquí hay una taberna donde sirven buenos platos de carne.

Jean ya iba a replicar y a decir que le encantaría cuando Pixis dio la orden de que salieran. Sin pensárselo mucho ambos jóvenes saltaron y comenzaron a avanzar por el muro. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que descubrieron cuales eran los obstáculos a los que se refería Pixis. Es cierto que había postes de madera colocados a lo largo de todo el perímetro para que pudieran moverse con el equipo tridimensional, pero también había algunos soldados apostados a los lados que de vez en cuando les disparaban pequeños palos de madera o redes para hacerlos caer. Jean puso ver como algunos de los cadetes caían ante los obstáculos, algunos bastante cerca del borde del muro. También pudo ver como dos miembros del escuadrón de reconocimiento iban pegados a ellos y si algún recluta corría el riesgo de caer al vacío de lanzaban a por él. No había peligro. Aquello iba a ser un entrenamiento más. No tenía ningún problema en esquivar los obstáculos y saltaba ágilmente por entre los postes.

Justo entonces Jean sintió como uno de los propulsores de su equipo tridimensional le fallaba. Miró al aparato y vio que una de las cintas con la que se lo ataba estaba a punto de soltarse.

-Sigue tu.-Le dijo a Marco, que iba saltando al lado suyo.- Tengo que parar a ponerme esto.

-Pero ¿No es peligroso pararse aquí?

Ambos chicos giraron la cabeza y vieron que los titanes seguían parados bajo el muro, sin intención de moverse. La pared era demasiada alta, no había peligro de que alguno escalara de repente y les atrapara.

-Deja de preocuparte, es imposible que esos bichos escalen hasta aquí. Tengo tiempo de sobra para atarme bien el equipo.-Jean se paró sobre el tejado de una casa.

Marco miró con preocupación abajo. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que veía un titán, pero estar parado en el borde del muro con unos cuantos de ellos esperando abajo por si se caían no era algo que lo dejara muy tranquilo.

-Me quedaré contigo.-Dijo el moreno mientras descendía a su lado, al fin y al cabo el resto de reclutas iban muy adelantados ya y no se veía a ningún miembro de las fuerzas especiales que anduviera cerca.

Jean sonrió para si mismo, aunque por fuera siguiera mostrando una cara seria. Marco se había quedado con él ¿Quizás era ahora el momento de tener una charla? Estaban solos y encima de un tejado, lo cual era importante porque Jean apenas sabía por dónde empezar a explicarse y lo último que deseaba era que algún imbécil viniera a interrumpirles. Bastante nervioso estaba ya. Una vez que tuvo todo bien colocado carraspeó, llamando la atención del moreno.

-Marco.

-¿Uhm?-El pecoso se giró hacia él.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-P-Pues verás- Jean intentó armarse de valor y sonar firme.-Tengo que decirte una cosa.

-Adelante.-Marco sonrió y el rubio sintió que todo su aplomo se iba por la borda.

¡Demonios, que no era tan difícil!

-Lo que quería decir es que, hace ya un tiempo que nos conocemos, somos compañeros de escuadrón, hemos ido a muchas misiones y por eso…-De repente Jean se calló.

Marco había girado la cabeza a otro lado y se estaba poniendo rígido, una mueca de espanto comenzaba a dibujarse en su cara ¿Acaso sabía lo que le iba a decir?

-Oye, si tanto te fastidia esta conversación podemos hablar luego.-Dijo algo no pongas esa cara, cualquiera diría que un titán viene a comerte.

-¡Y eso es justo lo que hace!-Marco señaló hacia delante, donde estaba mirando, justo al borde.

El rubio giró la cabeza sin mucho interés, y al hacerlo los ojos se le quedaron como platos. Un titán de pequeño tamaño estaba escalando el muro como si se tratara de una araña. Parecía que tenía ventosas en las manos y se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos a toda prisa.

Tan rápido que en un par de segundos lo tendrían prácticamente encima.

-¿¡Pero cómo…!?

-¡Vámonos de aquí!

Ambos chicos trataron de escapar lo más rápido posible, pero el titán finalmente llegó a la cima del muro. Parecía bastante ágil y tenía los brazos más largos de lo normal, como las patas de una araña. Los miró con sus pequeños ojos y de inmediato se lanzó contra ellos con la intención de golpearlos. Los dos reclutas lograron esquivarle y saltaron lo más lejos que pudieron, aprovechando los postes de entrenamiento como agarre para el equipo tridimensional.

-¿Cómo demonios ha logrado subir aquí? ¡Nunca nos dijeron que pudieran hacer esa clase de cosas!

-¡No es un titán normal! Debe ser uno de clase excéntrico!

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Jean, aún saltando entre los postes.

-¿Es que nunca prestas atención en clase?-Le regañó Marco, que avanzaba a su lado.- Un titán excéntrico es aquel que tiene un comportamiento impredecible, que se mueve con más agilidad que los demás y parece capaz de razonar.

Jean tragó saliva, volviendo durante un segundo la vista hacia atrás.

-Si salimos de esta juro que no volveré a saltarme las clases teóricas.

Justo entonces el titán los alcanzó y tiró de los cables de los equipos de maniobras, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

-Maldita sea ¿Dónde están esos tipos de la Legión de Reconocimiento cuando hacen falta?-Jean maldijo en voz baja mientras se sobaba la nuca. De repente una sombra lo cubrió todo. Miró hacia arriba y vio la mano del titán a punto de caer sobre él.

-¡Apártate Jean!-En ese momento Marco saltó sobre él y le hizo a un lado para que el titán no le aplastara, pero a cambio el moreno recibió el golpe y salió volando por los aires. Fue a parar contra uno de los postes de madera, que

-¡Marco!- Jean desenvainó su sable. Nunca había echo frente a un titán, pero si no hacia algo ninguno de los dos viviría para contarlo. En cuanto la criatura volvió a acercarse dio un par de manodobles, sin mucho éxito. Un poco más lejos Marco trataba de quitarse el poste de encima.

El rubio trató de concentrarse. Tenía que pensar con frialdad y encontrar la mejor forma de actuar. Estaba claro que si trataban de acabar con él en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo no tendrían éxito. Aquel titán era demasiado pequeño y resultaría muy difícil poder acercarse hasta su nuca para cortarla. Lo único que podían hacer para librarse de él era volver a mandarlo abajo.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Miró a Marco. Por fin había conseguido levantarse y se mantenía en guardia contra el titán, que en ese momento se encontraba quieto, como si estuviera decidiendo qué hacer.

-¡Marco, tenemos que intentar que se acerque al borde!

El moreno asintió y echó a correr en dirección al filo del muro sin pensárselo mucho. Al instante el titán le siguió.

El rubio también se colocó cerca del margen, pegado a Marco. Este miró nerviosamente a su compañero.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora hay que esperar.

-¿Esperar? ¿A qué?-El moreno veía como el titán se acercaba cada vez más. Seguro que Jean tenía un plan, pero si esta vez los alcanzaba no tendrían escapatoria.

-A que esté un poco más cerca. Extenderemos los cables del equipo tridimensional y lo haremos caer.

Jean esperaba que todo saliera bien. Los siguientes segundos parecieron transcurrir a cámara lenta mientras el titán se acercaba a ellos. Solo iban a tener una oportunidad y no podían fallar, por lo que debían esperar a que estuviera muy cerca.

El momento llegó cuando prácticamente lo tenían a dos pasos. En ese momento Jean estiró los cables de su equipo y Marco cogió uno de los extremos.

-¡Ahora! ¡Estira con fuerza!

Los cables quedaron tendidos en paralelo al borde y la criatura, que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos, no tuvo tiempo de frenar. Tropezó con el cable y cayó por el borde agitando los brazos, sin la posibilidad ya de agarrarse a la pared.

Sin embargo, no fue el único que se precipitó hacia abajo.

La sonrisa de triunfo que Jean había esbozado un segundo antes se borró cuando vio que Marco caía hacia abajo. Había perdido el equilibrio cuando la criatura chocó contra los cables que sujetaba y había sido arrastrado al borde.

El rubio sintió que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas. Rápidamente se lanzó a por él, ayudado del equipo tridimensional.

¡Tenía que lograrlo!

Marco caía demasiado rápido, podía ver el pánico reflejado en sus ojos. Jean no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si no llegaba a tiempo.

Marco desaparecía. No lo vería más. Perdería a alguien muy importante para él. Y eso…Era algo que no podría soportar.

Alargó la mano en un último intento desesperado por alcanzarlo. Fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero él los sintió como si fueran años. Finalmente notó que su mano chocaba contra algo y rápidamente cerró el puño.

Había logrado atrapar a Marco.

El rubio se permitió abrir los ojos, y nada más hacerlo chocó con los ojos del moreno, que aún reflejaban pánico. Se quedaron balanceándose en el aire unos minutos sin decir nada. La mano de Marco se aferraba fuertemente a la de Jean. Ambos jadeaban, aún sin creerse lo que había pasado. Finalmente Jean tomó impulso y volvieron arriba, a la seguridad que les otorgaba el muro. Las piernas de Marco temblaban y su respiración seguía agitada, como si luchara por no perder la conciencia. Tuvo que ser su compañero quien le ayudara a mantenerse en pie.

Jean no sabía qué decir. Sentía que todo aquello había sido su culpa por pararse en medio de la práctica, y también por haber ideado un plan tan a la ligera ¡Estaba claro que recibiendo la embestida del titán de frente corrían el riesgo de caer por el muro! Lo peor había sido la sensación de angustia que le había invadido cuando, por un segundo, pensó que no iba a llegar a tiempo para sujetarle. El corazón casi se le había parado y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Estaba casi seguro de que había sentido más temor cuando vio al moreno caer que cuando vio al titán abalanzarse sobre ellos. No quería volver a pasar por eso, porque Marco era…

Un ruido hizo que sus pensamientos se interrumpieran. Dos soldados con la insignia de la Legión de Reconocimiento se acercaban a ellos.

-¡A buenas horas, inútiles!-Gruñó el rubio.

Los soldados les informaron de que el resto de reclutas ya había completado el recorrido. Habían acudido a buscarlos cuando vieron que faltaban ellos dos. Jean les contó lo sucedido en pocas palabras y se dieron buena prisa en volver a la Academia. Una vez que llegaron allí Marco fue llevado a la enfermería. No era nada grave, tan solo tenía algunas contusiones. Pero necesitaba descansar.

Por eso ahora Jean se encontraba allí, sentado a su lado, esperando a que se recuperara.

Todo había ocurrido tan deprisa…¿Y si el pánico había sido fuerte que Marco no despertaba en una temporada? ¿Y si tenía amnesia? ¿Y si…?

No, no debía pensar en esas cosas. Solo debía tomar nota y procurar que para la próxima vez Marco no estuviera tan expuesto al peligro

¿Pero cómo iba a evitar eso? Ellos eran soldados, tenían que luchar si o si. Podía tratar de convencer a Marco de que abandonara la academia, pero eso implicaría que se alejara de él y…

Justo entonces cayó en algo.

Sí que había una forma de proteger a Marco: Convencerle de que se uniera a la Policía Militar.

¡Eso era! La Policía Militar. Permanecerían resguardados tras el muro Sina. Haría cualquier cosa para mantener al moreno a salvo. Cualquier cosa para evitar que la persona a la que tanto quería sufriera daño alguno.

Justo entonces Marco movió un poco la mano. El rubio le miró. El pecoso aún tardó un par de minutos más en abrir los ojos, y cuando por fin dejó al descubierto sus orbes marrones sonrió.

-Hola Jean.

En ese momento Jean no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, cosa que asombró a Marco porque el rubio era de hacer pocos gestos cariñosos. Pero para una vez que los tenía ¿Quién era él para rechazarlos? De modo que correspondió al abrazo.

-Esta mañana me asusté…B-Bueno, asustar creo que no es la palabra adecuada. Me preocupé mucho cuando te vi caer con el titán.

-Al final no pasó nada.-Dijo el moreno, intentando sonar alegre y acariciando suavemente la espalda de su amigo.-No tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Qué no? Marco, por poco te matas ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me hubiera sentido?-Suspiró con desgana.- Es por eso que quiero decirte algo.

-Vaya, hoy tienes muchas cosas que decirme.

Jean puso las manos en los hombros de Marco, mirándole con seriedad.

-Cuando nos graduemos quiero que ingreses conmigo a la Policia Militar.

-¿Cómo?-Marco no entendía muy bien aquello- Jean, ¿Sabes que para eso hay que ser de los mejores reclutas?

-Lo sé ¡Pero tenemos que conseguirlo! No importa lo duro que tengamos que entrenar, quedaremos entre los diez primeros. Nos ayudaremos para conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en eso de repente?

-Es que…-Jean tomó aire. Sincerarse en temas tan delicados como aquel no era su fuerte.- No me gustaría que te ocurriera algo como lo que ha pasado hoy. Eres mi único amigo aquí y me gustaría tenerte cerca. Porque…

En ese momento el rubio pensó en lo que sentía. ¿Sería momento de decirlo? ¿Se estaba equivocando? No podía ser. La sensación de angustia que había sentido al ver a Marco caer solo podía significar una cosa. Pero en un mundo como el suyo, donde la muerte podía llevárselos en cualquier momento, quizás era mejor no poner nombre a los sentimientos. Quizás para evitar sufrir aún más.

Asi que, de momento guardaría silencio. Era lo mejor.

-…Porque así tendrías una vida más fácil y sin tantos peligros. Los soldados que protegen al rey viven cómodamente. Eso es lo que me gustaría para ti.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Apartó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos, todo dependía de su contestación. Si Marco no quería ir con él lo entendería, pero…

-Claro que iré contigo.-El moreno apretó más fuerte las manos del rubio, haciendo que este subiera la cabeza, sorprendido.- De echo al ingresar en el cuerpo de reclutas ya tenía claro que quería formar parte de la Policía Militar. Siempre desde que era pequeño he admirado al rey y me gustaría servirle. Pero ¿Sabes qué?-Marco suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Jean pudo jurar que en ese instante vio un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.- Si tu hubieras elegido cualquier otro destino, como las Tropas Estacionarias o la Legión de Reconocimiento, te hubiera acompañado igualmente.

-¿Qué? No, no.-Jean negó con la cabeza.- Eres demasiado influenciable.

Marco sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que Jean sintiera que se iba a derretir de un momento a otro.

-Mi opción es ir adonde tu vayas. Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener y cualquier sitio estará bien si puedo estar contigo.

Jean creyó que su cara estaba roja, pues el calor que sintió tras esas palabras no era normal. Las palabras de Marco no iban con segundas intenciones, debía dejar de imaginarse cosas. Seguro que lo que el moreno sentía por él no era más que amistad, pensó con algo de fastidio. Pero, no iba a desanimarse por ello. De momento las cosas así estaban bien. Ambos iban a entrenar duro para poder ser los mejores y entrar en la Policía Militar. Era una promesa.

-Jean.

-Dime.

-Creo que tienes la cara un poco roja ¿Estás bien?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Cómo voy a tener roja la cara? ¡No digas tonterías!

Marco sonrió de nuevo y esta vez fue él quien estiró los brazos y reclamó un abrazo de Jean, que el rubio le dio gustoso solamente porque no había nadie más mirando, claro.

Aunque estaba seguro de que no sería el último abrazo que se darían.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por haber leído <em>

_¡Espero tu review!_


End file.
